Just machines, or a brother too?
by Kyashidie
Summary: Donatello leaves the lair during one of Leo and Raph's fights. Later his brothers are looking for him, and Master Splinter goes out and talks to him. What is he to his brothers? Is he use just for his genius or is he actually a brother to them too?


**A/N: So this is my first published story. I have been writing and reading for a while and i thought it was time for me to get an account and then im here. I hope you like it. So let the story begin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TNMT **

* * *

Sometimes I wonder what else I'm good for other than the machines I build for my family. I mean I'm not the best at ninjitsu, no that would be Leonardo he _is_ sensei's favorite and my other brothers know that. But recently I've been thinking to myself what am I really worth for in my family. For the past week Leo and Raph have been fighting, that's nothing new they always get into little fights, but the last week their fights have gradually gotten worse, like Mikey and I have to get out of their way of destruction worse. Mikey and I have hiding spots in the lair now because if we get near them then they get mad at us so now we just stay out of their way, I think it is best for everyone. That's where I am now my lab is always my safe place from everyone and everything. Sure it's just a subway car but to me it's where I can get away from the troubles of my brothers and the path of destruction which _I __will have to fix later._

* * *

"So did you and Raph make up yet?" Mikey asks a little while later

"No, he's just being a hothead as usual" Leo sighed "Do you know where Donnie is? I checked his room but he wasn't in there and I need him to do something for me."

"Did you check his lab?"

"Yes he wasn't in there either. Did he tell you he was going anywhere?"

Mikey nodded "Nope"

Just then the elevator door opened and Raphael walked out.

"Yo Donnie!" He yelled

He's not here Raph" Mikey called

"Well where is he? I need him ta fix ma bike there's somethin' wrong with it"

"We were just trying to figure that out, but then you walked in" Leo said

Raph just glared at him "Maybe he went ta April's"

Leo shrugged "Alright worth a shot let me call her" he pulled out his shell cell and pressed her speed dial

"Hey Leo what's up?" April asked when she answered her phone

"Donnie hasn't come by today has he?"

"No, he hasn't why?"

"We can't find him and he isn't in the lair"

"Have you called him?" she asked

"No"

"Well I would try that, I'll call Casey to see if he stopped by there"

"Alright thanks April, call us back to see if he seen him"

"Will do, bye Leo"

"Bye April" Leo said and hung up his phone

"So has she seen 'im?" Raph asked

Leo shook his head "No but she is going to call Casey to see if he stopped by there, and I'm going to call Don"

"Don't bother I already tried before I came in, so he could look at my bike, but it went straight to voicemail"

"Maybe Master Splinter knows where he is?" Mikey aksed

Raph and Leo just shrugged and started walking towards Master Splinter's room

Master Splinter was in his room meditating when he heard footsteps coming towards his room

"Enter" he called

He was surprised when he saw no one but three of his four sons standing in his doorway.

" What troubles you my sons?"

"Have you seen Don lately he is not in the lair and when Raph called him it went straight to his voice mail" Leo responded

"We also tried April but he wasn't there either" Mikey added

"I am sorry my sons I have not seen Donatello today. Do you know how long he has been gone?"

The three turtle boys nooded

Splinter sighed and got up "You three will stay here, I must go out for a little bit

"Are you going to find Donnie, Sensei?" Mikey asked

"I hope so Michelangelo, but remember stay in the lair until I return." With that he walked out hoping to come back with something

Raphael growled "Well now what? We can't just stay here and do nothin'" he angrily stabbed one of his sai into his punching bag leaving a hole with the sand pouring out

"I know it feels like we are doing nothing right now but, maybe Master Splinter knows where he is" Leonardo complied

"I agree, but we have to do something" Mikey said

"Like what, think about where he could have gone, he coulda' went ta the dump for all we know"

"Even if he did why would his phone be off" Leo asked his immediate younger brother

Raphael just shrugged at that statement

"Maybe he's upset, or even worse he could be mad at something or someone" Mikey said eyes wide

"Does Donnie even get mad?"

"Dude, everyone gets mad at one point in their lives even me sometimes"

Leo and Raph looked at Mikey and then at each other "You don't think he could be mad at us do you?' He asked

"What would we have done ta make 'im mad at us?"

"I have no idea" Leo sighed

* * *

While the three terrapins try to figure out what could have set Donnie off to make him leave the lair, Master Splinter was walking through the sewers looking very calm for someone who's trying to look for the supposed missing son. He came to a little tunnel with barely any light coming through the grate from the topside world, it was also blocked off with some wooden boards. At the end of the tunnel he could see a little sliver of light coming from topside and a shadow near the light. Splinter walked over to the shadow and put a hand on its shoulder.

"Your brother have been worried about you Donatello"

"With Leo and Raph fighting, and Mikey paying attention to his show, how did they even notice I was gone" Donatello said with some disappointment in his face

"Leonardo and Raphael were looking for you after their argument, I believe they needed you to do something for them. They tried to contact you"

Donatello mumbled an "of course" under his breath "The circuit board and battery is fried in my shell cell I was going to the junkyard to try to find some new parts. I left a note, I guess the didn't see it"

"No, I guess they did not. But tell me Donatello if you were going to find some parts then why are you here my son? You only come here when something is truly bothering you. There is something bothering you deep down Donatello isn't there, I can feel it"

"Yes Sensei" He replied and his master just smiled they were getting somewhere

Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo were all sitting on the couches in the main room waiting for Master Splinter to come home, and hopefully with Donatello.

"Master Splinter has been gone for a while, when you think he's gonna come back?" Mikey asked

"It's only been a half an hour Mikey, stop bein' such a worrywart" Raph teased

"I am not, I'm just saying that Don's been gone for who knows how long and now Sensei has gone up and left"

"It's not like Donnie to get up and leave like that without telling anyone about it first." Leo commented

"Maybe he did but none of us were listening"

Just then the lair door slid open and Master Splinter walked in with Donatello behind

"DONNIE" Mikey screamed and ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

Donnie looked genuinely surprised with his eyes wide "um Mikey, I can't breath"

"Oh, oops sorry" Mikey said as he let go "So where were you bro"

"Oh, um just thinking and I was going to get some part for my phone but I got a little sidetracked" Donnie said looking at Splinter and he nodded "Um, guys?"

"Yeah Donnie?" Leo said

"Do…do you guys really only like because I fix your thing and make our lives easier?"

"What?"

"What the shell?"

"Why would you think that?"

Donnie just shrugged "I don't know, it's just when ever you guys want me it's just so I could fix things for you, nothing else."

"What! Donnie we never think that. Sure it's cool that you do all the stuff for us but, what about the other times, like on patrol or when we are watching movies or hanging out with April or Casey?' Leo asked

Don just shrugged again "It's okay guys, sorry it was stupid for me to think that"

"It wasn't stupid you just gotta remember even though we come hard on you sometimes, we are brothers first" Mikey said

Donatello just smiled at that, knowing now he is more a brother than a machine

* * *

**A/N: So there we go hoped you liked it. Turned out longer than I expected. I don't know when I will start my next story but hopefully it will be soon :) Review please it helps me start faster or what I need to do. **


End file.
